Cute
by IdyllicDreams
Summary: There really isn't much between the two, so I decided to do something about it. A drabble of a cold Eldarian and a kind Featherfolk.
Arumat lay in bed, doing nothing in particular. He just needed to get away from _them_ , he'd had enough human interaction for one day. Along with the other extraterrestrials as well. As he sat quietly, the loud sound of the door sliding open interrupted the peace. He closed his eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips. It was probably just Edge. They did decide to share a room after all. Being the only two men aboard the ship, excluding Bacchus who had no manly parts to speak of as he was a cyborg.

"Hmm," a soft voice went. "Now, where could they be…?"

The Eldarian sat up, not finding the blonde male like he expected. Instead, there was a brown headed female with the whitest of wings. One of the featherfolk if he remembered correctly. He hmphed.

"What?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Ah!"

The girl seemed quite surprised.

"I-Is that you, Mr. Arumat?" She questioned, though not at him.

She was staring at the wall in front of her with close intensity when Arumat sat _behind_ her. Finally, the girl bent too far forward and fell onto the bed. Edge's bed.

"Oh dear!" She cried. "They must not be here either."

Arumat stayed silent, wondering if the girl would just leave.

She sat up from the bed, a small sigh of exasperation.

"Mr. Arumat, are you still there?" The girl called out. "If you are, do you think you can assist me in finding my glasses? Merecle was toying with them and it seems as though she lost them."

If the feline-like creature lost them, shouldn't it have been her job to find them? The girl titled her head as a waiting gesture. Occasionally, squinting her eyes to see if it would make her sight any better. Other than that, her blue eyes stayed clear. Always corresponding with the smile on her face as though there was no type of danger in the world at all. If she even had that much sense. Maybe she thought that there was no danger in the _universe._

Arumat sighed. Is this really the _strong_ team Edge wanted to show him?

"I-I guess he left…" The girl sighed. "I better try to find them on my own."

She got up and made her way to the door. She exited, but not before bumping into the wall next to it with a small 'Oh dear!'. The door didn't even get to fully close when he saw her trip over her own feet. The Eldarian sighed.

Was there no one else to help her? This seemed to be a task for the member of their crew that came before Arumat.

Arumat got off the bed, still refusing to help the girl as he passed her silently in the hallway and made his way through the Calnus. Going through the corridor that had a flight of stairs leading downwards. On the table in the middle of the recreation room was a pair of glasses. Arumat went to go pick them up, inspecting them.

"Aren't those Serrie's?"

He turned around to find the small, little girl that traveled with Edge's team. She took to calling the Eldarian Matty, or something of that nature. She also seemed to want the crew member that Arumat temporarily replaced back.

"You should get those back to her ASAP, kay?" The girl questioned. "She's probably looking for them. You're friends and friends should help each other, kay?"

With that, she turned and skipped off about her business. Just as she did, the featherfolk miraculously made her way to the recreation room, looking just about as confused and lost when Arumat first saw her. He stepped towards her, raising her hand, palm up with his, and placing the glasses within it.

"Ah, thank you!" She said, putting them on and bowing. "Oh, how I can't thank you enough! It's rather uncomfortable to get around without them. I was just about to give up."

"I simply passed by them. You have no need to thank me." Arumat said, his tone not as friendly as it could have been.

But how could it? He'd seen his comrades, his friends, all die before him. He'd always been the only survivor.

"There _is_ a reason to thank you." The featherfolk said. "If you were simply passing them by, you wouldn't have given them to me, right? That's why I'm thanking you now."

She gave a slight bow, her hands clasped gently against her chest before looking up. Her blue eyes met with his golden ones. For some reason, he couldn't help but see her as what some call… _cute_.

"How can I repay you?"

"There's no need." Arumat said, wandering to a different part of the Calnus. "There is nothing to repay me for, Featherfolk."

"Please, just call me Sarah. And I do have a need to repay you."

She followed after him. Sarah was quite the persistent one. (As we've seen since she ended up on their ship in such an funny way.)

"That's an odd duo I didn't expect to see." Edge commented to Reimi as the two watched Arumat and Sarah wander around the ship.

Sarah had her usual smile, probably spewing nonsense, trying to wrap her mind around whatever modernized news or information Arumat had actually decided to tell her. Arumat himself would nod, giving blunt and short answers when needed.

"It's weird…" Edge said.

"Don't be like that!" Reimi scolded, hitting him harshly on the shoulder. "I think it's cute! I wish I could be like that with a 'certain someone'."

Whatever Reimi was hinting at, Edge completely didn't get. He was too busy rubbing his sore arm and watching the odd duo. Just what did Reimi see that he didn't? And GEEZ she hit hard….

-END-

I'm sorry, don't kill me. I just think it's cute…..Sorry if OOC. I tried...


End file.
